2010 What-might-have-been Atlantic hurricane season (Cooper)
The 2010 Atlantic hurricane season '''was a hyperactive, destructive, and deadly Atlantic hurricane season, as well as the first in a group of three extremely active Atlantic hurricane seasons. It featured a total 23 named storms, 14 hurricanes, and 8 major hurricanes, making 2010 the second-most active season on record, behind only the 2005 season. The season officially started on June 1 and ended on November 30. These dates historically describe the period each year when most tropical cyclones form in the Atlantic basin. Seasonal summary ImageSize = width:815 height:230 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/06/2010 till:31/01/2011 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/06/2010 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_<62_km/h_(<39_mph) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_63-117_km/h_(39-73_mph) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_118-153_km/h_(74-95_mph) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_154-177_km/h_(96-110_mph) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_178-209-km/h_(111-130_mph) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_210-249_km/h_(131-155_mph) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_=_≥250_km/h_(≥156_mph) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:10 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:25/06/2010 till:02/07/2010 color:C3 text:"Andrew (C3)" from:08/07/2010 till:10/07/2010 color:TS text:"Bonnie (TS)" from:22/07/2010 till:25/07/2010 color:TS text:"Clyde (TS)" from:02/08/2010 till:03/08/2010 color:TS barset:break barset:skip barset:skip barset:skip from:05/08/2010 till:09/08/2010 color:TS text:"Danielle (TS)" from:10/08/2010 till:14/08/2010 color:TS text:"Ethan (TS)" from:21/08/2010 till:31/08/2010 color:C4 text:"Fiona (C4)" from:25/08/2010 till:04/09/2010 color:C4 text:"Gaston (C4)" from:30/08/2010 till:03/09/2010 color:TS text:"Hermine (TS)" from:01/09/2010 till:15/09/2010 color:C4 text:"Igor (C4)" barset:break from:03/09/2010 till:11/09/2010 color:C1 text:"Julia (C1)" from:08/09/2010 till:21/09/2010 color:C5 text:"Karl (C5)" from:12/09/2010 till:21/09/2010 color:C4 text:"Lisa (C4)" from:14/09/2010 till:18/09/2010 color:C3 text:"Matthew (C3)" from:20/09/2010 till:27/09/2010 color:C2 text:"Nicole (C3)" from:23/09/2010 till:28/09/2010 color:TS text:"Otto (TS)" from:28/09/2010 till:30/09/2010 color:TS text:"Paula (TS)" from:06/10/2010 till:11/10/2010 color:C1 text:"Richard (C1)" from:11/10/2010 till:16/10/2010 color:C2 text:"Shary (C2)" barset:break from:20/10/2010 till:27/10/2010 color:C2 text:"Tomas (C2)" from:28/10/2010 till:30/10/2010 color:C1 text:"Virginie (C1)" from:29/10/2010 till:08/11/2010 color:C3 text:"Walter (C3)" from:10/11/2010 till:11/11/2010 color:TD text:"Twenty-two (TD)" from:17/11/2010 till:19/11/2010 color:TS text:"Alpha (TS)" from:28/11/2010 till:29/11/2010 color:TS text:"Beta (TS)" from:21/12/2010 till:23/12/2010 color:TS text:"Gamma (TS)" bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/06/2010 till:30/06/2010 text:June from:01/07/2010 till:31/07/2010 text:July from:01/08/2010 till:31/08/2010 text:August from:01/09/2010 till:30/09/2010 text:September from:01/10/2010 till:31/10/2010 text:October from:01/11/2010 till:30/11/2010 text:November from:01/12/2010 till:01/01/2011 text:December from:01/01/2011 till:31/01/2011 text:January 2011 TextData = pos:(570,30) text:"(From the" pos:(617,30) text:"Saffir–Simpson Hurricane Scale)" Systems '''Hurricane Andrew Tropical Storm Bonnie Tropical Storm Clyde Tropical Storm Danielle Tropical Storm Ethan Hurricane Fiona Hurricane Gaston Tropical Storm Hermine Hurricane Igor Hurricane Julia Hurricane Karl Hurricane Lisa Hurricane Matthew Hurricane Nicole Tropical Storm Otto Tropical Storm Paula Hurricane Richard Hurricane Shary Hurricane Tomas Hurricane Virginie Hurricane Walter Tropical Depression Twenty-Two Tropical Storm Alpha Tropical Storm Beta Tropical Storm Gamma Storm names The following list of names was used for named storms that formed in the North Atlantic in 2010. The names not retired from this list were used again in the 2016 season. This was the same list used in the 2004 season, with the exceptions of Colin, Ethan, Fiona, Igor, and Julia, which replaced Charley, Earl, Frances, Ivan, and Jeanne, respectively. After the predetermined list of names for the 2010 was exhausted, names from the Greek alphabet were used to name 3 additional storms. The names Colin, Ethan, Fiona, Igor, Julia, Tomas, Virginie, and Walter were used for the first (and only, in the cases of Igor and Walter) time this year. Greek Names Retirement On March 16, 2011, at the 33rd session of the RA IV hurricane committee, the World Meteorological Association retired the names Andrew, Igor, Karl, Matthew, and Walter from its rotating name lists due to the amount of damage and deaths they caused, and they will not be used again for another Atlantic hurricane. They were replaced with Alex, Ian, Kurt, Martin, and Wayne for the 2016 season, respectively. Category:WMHB seasons (Cooper) Category:WMHB Seasons (Cooper) Category:Atlantic hurricane seasons Category:Hyper-active seasons